Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + 9 \times 10) - 6 \times 5 $
Solution: $ = (2 + 90) - 6 \times 5 $ $ = 92 - 6 \times 5 $ $ = 92 - 30 $ $ = 62 $